Devil May Cry: Tears Of Blood
by Chris Lozinski
Summary: The gun-slinging, bad ass Demon Slayer known as Dante Sparda returns to take on a legion of Demons, along with the entire Vampire Nation led by an evil Sorcerer. Will Dante have enough time to save Earth and Trish's soul before it's too late? Please R
1. Prelude

**Devil May Cry**

**Tears Of Blood **

**Prelude **

* * *

My name is Dante. 

I'm known as 'The Son of Sparda'.

The ones I hunt call me 'the slayer', or 'the Hell Child", but they never have time to ask me my real name before I put a bullet between their useless, pathetic eyes.

Call me what you wish. I really don't care.

I'm dead inside.

Since my job is hunting devils, I have no reason to live, except to send every one of those 'God-Forsaken' creatures back from where they came from.

'God'…damn it's a twisted word. It seems everything I've come to love has been taken away from that bastard. Everything I cherish in my life seems to fade away into nothing but the blackened shade that is my being.

What are these two beautiful babes you ask? These are my companions; my guns, Ebony and Ivory. They were just like my father's, except I made them.

Yes, this is my real hair color. It's natural. I don't find it so strange, you know, having demonic blood in me and all.

Never mind. I'll just get to the point.

Why am I still alive? I don't know why I'm still alive. Maybe it's because I'm just that damn good when it comes to slaying. Maybe its because I've learned the skills of the demons and can destroy pretty much any kind of monster they can pit me against. It really doesn't matter.

I am good at two things; riding my bike, and slaying demons.

So I crouch here at this stone window, thousands of feet above the ground just thinking. About what? I don't know. Do I care? You guess.

I guess all I can really do is kill demons and hope that when I die, someone will be there to take my place. It's not like I alone can do this job, although I like to think I can.

Besides, what does a revenge-driven man with two kick-ass guns and nothin' to live for have to lose?

* * *


	2. Chapter I

**Devil May Cry**

**Tears Of Blood**

**Chapter I**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_My name is Dante. I am a Devil Hunter. A terrible tragedy has just recently taken place involving someone that I knew._

_Someone very close to me. _

_Her name was Trish. She was my partner; my side kick. We had just defeated quite possibly the greatest threat the world had ever witnessed. The King of the Underworld, Mundus. _

_It was after this time that we had become partners, and almost much more. But then, it happened. _

_The night was dark._

_The air was cold._

_There was no wind._

--------------------------------------------------------------

The Devil Never Cry sign outside gave out its last exaggerated electrical twitch before dying. As the large sign burnt out, the whole street seemed to go dark, including the small room with the wooden desk, phone, and red leather chair where Trish was sitting.

"Look buddy, I don't have to time to play games with you. Do you have the password or not?" She had been on the phone with some freak for a full ten minutes now who claimed to have the password.

"So is it true, what you guys do. You guys are those Devil Hunters, aren't you? Tell me, is it fun killing those things?"

Trish leaned her head back into the chair. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You want to find out? Why don't I give you the address to this place and you can come on over and find out for yourself how fun it is to be slain. How would you like that?" Trish said, grinning slightly as the receiver on the other end clicked.

The man on the other end had quickly hung up. Trish shook her head.

"Yeah, thought so."

She sat there for a moment, caught up in her own thoughts as the ringing of the phone quickly snapped her back into reality. She picked it up slowly and curled her finger around the cord.

"Devil Never Cry. Password please." Trish said as she waited for the words Dante had forced her to memorize. It had been a fairly long list of words, like verses to a song.

The voice on the other line began to recite the exact words Trish had waited for. Her eyebrows raised and her eyes widened.

"Yes. Where's the place? Great. We'll be there."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Dante was sitting on his leather chair in the main room downstairs with his feet up on the large desk, stroking his beloved Ebony. He began to drift into a sleep.

He was soon woken when Trish came barreling down the stairs.

"Dante! Dante!" she said, making sure she hit every stair on her path of descent.

Dante, not realizing that it was Trish who was running for all she was worth down the stairs, whipped out Ivory and followed her every move.

When Trish reached the bottom of the stairs, she froze. She grinned as she put up her hands.

"Hold on there, cowboy. This one's got the password. It sounds bad." She said, putting her hands at her sides.

Dante rose from the chair. He spun both of his guns twice around his fingers before slamming them in their holsters amidst his black leather pants. He walked over to a large, demonic statue in the far left corner of the room and pulled from it the sword that had saved his life so many times since he had discovered it.

Alastor fit nicely on its black leather strap around his back.

He met Trish at the front doors. He looked at her and nodded.

"Let's get it over with in ten minutes. I can't let a single one of those suckers get away."

Trish kicked open the doors and looked back at Dante. The corner of her mouth rose slightly as she held up her five fingers and twinkled them around. "Five minutes."

Dante grinned and chuckled. He whipped out Ebony and Ivory. "More than enough."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_From then on it's still hard to remember. I try not to think about the events that took place after that._

_We charged out of the front doors and… _

The air was freezing. The wind had picked up a little since earlier in the day, but not much. Small papers and garbage rolled past Dante and Trish as they both ran down the dark and gloomy street ahead of them.

They reached a small alleyway that led to a dead end. Trish and Dante both looked at each other, both puzzled.

"This has never been here before," Trish said to Dante as she looked at the dead end.

Dante held out his hands. He sensed something.

Someone.

The wall in front of him seemed to shift and turn into a watery image. He followed it all the way to in front of him where it seemed to stop, and took the shape of a man; a warrior.

"That is because I created it," the blurry image whispered as it delivered to Dante a spinning heel kick. Dante rose to his feet, but was instantly sent back to the ground by a fiery orange energy circle that struck him right in the chest.

The fiery circle split up into four smaller circles that clamped his hands and feet to the cold ground.

Dante struggled to get free, but could not.

Trish was also on the defensive, holding her hands out in a cat-like fighting stance. The watery image moved to her left and stopped. It punched her in the stomach, which caused her to fall to her knees and gasp.

The creature then kicked her in the stomach once again, causing a small trickle of blood to drip from her mouth. Trish fell to the ground. She grunted and sighed.

The blurry creature then kicked her across the face. Trish let out a soft moan as she rolled over on her back, the blood rolling down her cheek.

"Trish!" Dante screamed. He used all of his strength to try to break free from the orbs that held him down, but could not. They were just too powerful.

The creature rose his right hand. It formed into what resembled a sword. Trish opened her eyes.

All she could so was widen them as the creature brought his sword down on her stomach.

Trish let out a blood-curdling scream as more blood came out of her mouth. She arched her back and began to gasp for air.

Dante's jaw seemed to drop.

"TRISH! NO!"

The creature pulled his sword from Trish's stomach and with it came a form of Trish, only it was gray colored.

Trish fell from her arched position and landed on the ground.

The creature opened up a dark red and orange portal. Before stepping through, he turned to Dante. He zapped the circles covering his hands and feet back into his hand.

"It is done." The creature turned to the portal and disappeared with it.

Dante rose to his feet and sprinted to where Trish lay. He quickly grabbed her around her back and neck and cradled her.

"Trish, Trish?" Dante said frantically as he touched her face and shook her a little.

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Dante?" she managed to say, the blood still fresh on her lips.

"Yes, Trish. It's me." He said, smiling.

Trish reached up and touched his face softly. "Dante,…I love you." And with that, Trish's hand fell from his face as her arm rolled onto the ground. Trish closed her eyes.

She would never open them again.

Dante held Trish in his arms.

"Trish, no. Come back," he said as he began to shed tears. He touched her face.

"Trish."

Dante laid her body softly down to the ground. He clenched his fists and looked up into the sky.

He allowed himself to scream.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_That's where the nightmare ends. Every night since the accident, it happens and I wake up drenched in my own sweat. I've been trying to go to sleep for hours, but it doesn't seem to be working that well. I don't sleep much anymore. I can't with a job like this. _

The large, gray fan on the roof swirled above him, creating a small glimmer of light on his face each time it spun. He was lying on his small bed with his hands crossed behind his head just thinking.

Waiting.

His black leather pants and the large red and golden necklace were the only items that he was wearing.

_It pisses me off sometimes; waiting for this damn thing to ring. _He looked over to his left.

There beside his bed was a small wooden night table. There was a small black phone on it and a radio alarm clock. Two large handguns were also bathed in the small light of the fan. One was white and the other was pitch black. They were put in the shape of a cross. There was also something else on the table. Something that held the same amount of sentimental value to him as the large medallion around his neck. Maybe even more so. It was a picture of a woman wearing a black dress with sharp, blonde hair and a smile that could melt even the mightiest of Hell's creatures. But the most intriguing thing about the woman were her eyes. He could have sworn they were angel's eyes.

He picked up the picture and held it in his hands. "I miss you so much…" he said, unable to finish his sentence as a small tear trickled down his face. He screamed. The picture fell out of his hands and to the floor. He caught his breath.

The phone was ringing. He quickly picked it up and pushed it against his ear. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. "Password," he said into the phone, his voice empty of expression. He waited for a response.

"Goddamn piece of…" he began as he took the phone from his ear and began send it near its receiver.

"So you are Dante, son of Sparda?" the voice on the other end of the phone said. It was a female voice, and going by what how it sounded, he could tell it was a soothing female voice. Dante quickly put it back to his ear.

"Password," he repeated in the same emotion-free voice. "I have a proposition for you, Great Devil Hunter, if you…" She was cut off before she could finish.

"Give me the fucking password, lady!" he raised his voice, almost yelling into the phone. There was a long silence.

"_And the field, so green and so free_

_They see their sight_

_And that keeps them from their light _

_And the sky cries white tears of snow…"_

The woman on the other end of the phone paused. Dante closed his eyes once again. It had been months since he had heard those words. They were the same words that his mother had sang to him before he went to bed.

They were the same words he sang to Trish when they had embraced after defeating Mundus.

He had changed the password to this. It used to just be a word or two, with no real significance. But after the passing of Trish, he decided to keep it this way.

"Good," he said. "That's enough." He cleared his voice and continued. "What can I do for you?"

"So you _are _Dante. Then you should know exactly what I speak of. There was an outbreak about half an hour ago."

Dante glanced at his clock. It read 11:50.

"Yeah, that sounds right. For some reason they always seem to appear between eleven and twelve." He said, not realizing that this was the most he had said to anyone in a while.

"How many?" he asked, making it sound like an order rather than a question.

The woman continued. "There are four small demons and one very large one. Luckily from where I am calling from, they cannot see."

Dante frowned.

"Where."

"At the Town Courtyard and Bridge."

Dante glanced at his clock again. 11:55.

"Give me ten, no…five minutes. I'll be there."

"Very well, Dante. Good bye," the woman said. Dante was about to hang up the phone. "Oh, and Dante? Good luck. You'll need it."

Dante chuckled. "Yeah. We'll see about that." He slammed the phone back down on the night table.

He glanced down to the floor and caught sight of the picture he had dropped before picking up the phone.

He picked it up and turned it over. It had a small crack in the middle, but it did not shatter.

It couldn't shatter.

Dante caressed it and set it back down in it's place. He rose up form the bed and grabbed Ebony & Ivory from the table. He spun them around each twice before slamming them down into their gray holsters on his pants.

He decided to take the picture with him.

He exited the room and quickly descended the wooden stairs that would take him to the main area of Devil Never Cry. He set the picture down on the large brown desk in the center of the room and walked over to a large demonic statue that held his sword.

He grabbed his dark red, almost black trench coat from an odd-looking coat rack beside the statue, then pried Alastor from its resting place. He slammed it into its black leather holster on the back if the trench coat.

Dante kicked open the front doors. Rain was pouring down in slanted sheets. Thunder and lightning crashed down on the city.

Before he walked out, Dante turned back and looked at the picture of the woman on the brown desk.

It was the portrait of his mother; the only one of her. It instantly remined him of someone.

"This one's for you, Trish."

He looked up to the sky, then back down on the city.

"Let's rock, baby!"

And with that, Dante Sparda kicked the doors closed and disappeared into the storm.

--------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter II

Devil May Cry

Tears Of Blood

Chapter II

* * *

The rain began to pour harder.

The thunder boomed louder.

Dante picked up his pace as he ran through the black city toward his destination. He knew he was not far. With his dark red leather trench coat fluttering behind him in the wind, he turned sharply to the right and took the path down the small, narrow alleyway before him. As he neared the end of it, Dante leapt into the air and sprung off of the large black garbage bin.

He soon found himself atop the roof of the small building. He kept on moving forward, jumping over all different sized building rooftops. He could feel the cold metal _clang_ of Alastor hitting his back every time he moved from roof to roof.

This, he thought, would surely be a much faster route toward the Courtyard with the small bridge.

As he approached a much larger building, Dante closed his eyes and concentrated. With his eyes closed, he maintained his current running pace and spread his arms out. He planted his first foot on the side of the building and pushed off with the other.

Immediately, Dante found himself soaring through the icy-cold air at unmatched speeds. He struggled to keep his eyes open due to the massive rainfall. He looked below him. There was the Courtyard. There was his destination.

As he began to fall, Dante brought his arms back down to his sides and began plummeting toward the bridge of the Courtyard below him.

As he did, the lightning revealed a large silhouette of a being in the middle of the bridge. It was holding something. A weapon.

Dante looked closer as he neared it. It was holding a giant mallet ax. He braced for the impact as his feet hit the stony ground of the bridge. He crouched as he landed with his head down.

As he rose to his feet, he crossed his arms. The creature on the bridge snorted. Another crash of lightning revealed its true form. Dante's eyes widened slightly as he gazed at his enemy.

It stood at its full height, which was at least seven or eight feet. It wore dark gray pants and spiked guards on its hands and knees. It was bald but had one large gray spike protruding from the middle of its forehead. The oddest looking thing about the massive beast was its dark-red tinted skin.

Dante knew this thing was obviously from Hell.

He walked up to it slowly with his arms still crossed, his head moving cockily to the side with each step. The creature looked down at Dante as he came within mere feet of the giant.

Dante stared at it. "Never seen one of you before."

The creature did not respond. It just took one towering step forward. The small bridge shook as it did. Dante stayed how he was. He wasn't about to let some big ugly brute intimidate him.

"Who sent you?" he asked, still keeping eye contact with the demon.

No response.

Again, it took one more step forward. Dante thought to himself. _The woman on the phone said there were four more._

He smiled. "Where are your friends, big guy?"

The demon jerked his head toward the ground in the Courtyard. Dante quickly glanced to this right and down. He did see movement through the small pillars of the bridge, but it was hard to determine what type of demon they were. He was so high up in the air it was hard to make anything out except for the falling sheets of rain.

Dante grunted. "Why aren't they up here too," he began as he took one final step toward the demon. He was now face to face with it, even though he had to look up. "Did they think you could take care of me all by yourself?"

These words infuriated the demon. He held his giant ax in the air and roared, preparing to bring it down on its prey. Dante grabbed onto one of the small pillars of the bridge and hoisted the bottom half of his body up.

He planted his boot into the side of the demon's face. The demon dropped its ax and stumbled toward the edge of the bridge. It plummeted to the ground. Dante could hear its faint bellowing as it fell. Dante grabbed the massive ax from the bridge and leapt off of the side of it. His trench coat fluttered above his head as he came close to the ground.

He landed with a thud and walked slowly over to where the giant demon lay. The other four that were there previously had backed off once they saw Dante walking in their direction.

As the demon rose, Dante held the ax up. "Here," he said as he tossed it to the demon. "You dropped your ax."

The demon growled and charged at Dante. He side-stepped and quickly released Alastor with one hand from its place on his back. Dante quickly blocked a slash of the ax from his enemy and pushed the demon back with a grunt.

He spun around behind him and slashed the demon diagonally across the back. It squealed in agony. Light red blood splattered onto Alastor and the ground as Dante stepped away. The group of demons behind the large one growled and screamed at Dante as they realized their main warrior was wounded.

Dante glanced at the blood trickling down his sword. "I'll be cleaning this off on your dead body." He slammed Alastor back into its holster.

Infuriated, the demon hurled its ax at the Devil Hunter. Dante grinned. He threw back the corners of his coat and released Ebony & Ivory from their holsters.

"Let's go to work, guys," he said as he unleashed an uneven sheet of bullets at the ax coming toward him. Dante began to pull the triggers faster as more bullets came out. The ax quickly split and broke into many large pieces. Dante didn't stop there.

He kept shooting at the broken pieces of the ax. Eventually, they changed direction and flew back toward the demon. All the demon could do was scream as the sharp broken pieces of its own weapon pierced its flesh.

Dante walked up to a single piece from the main part of the mallet ax that was on the ground. He picked it up and examined it.

With ease, he threw it up into the air and shot a single bullet at it. The bullet connected, and the piece of the ax launched into the head of the giant demon, smashing the gray spike that stuck out of it. The four demons behind it gasped and quickly silenced.

The defeated beast's lifeless body fell to the ground with a loud thud as a large pool of blood formed underneath.

Dante walked up to the body of the demon. He pulled Alastor off of his back and wiped the blood off onto the demon's charcoal pants.

Dante spun the sword around in his hand and held it behind his head. He put out his hand toward the group of demons and taunted them with it.

"Who's next?"

The first demon hesitated, then ran at Dante. It leapt into the air. Dante caught its foot barely, seeing how he couldn't really see through the darkness of the storm.

He threw the pathetic demon to the ground and gripped its throat tightly. Again, he released his sword from his back and prepared to plunge it into the demon's throat.

Then, a clash of lightning struck and revealed what the 'demon' truly was. Dante dropped Alastor and backed away slowly.

The so-called demon had large fangs on the top and bottom of its mouth.

"Demons don't have fangs. What the Hell?" Dante squinted.

The demon rose as the other three joined it. Dante took a quick second to examine them. They were all garbed the same with jet black pants and elbow guards. They also had red sash belts and spiked arm and knee guards. Dante soon realized that they also all had fangs; sharp fangs that only one other kind of creature had that he knew about.

Vampires.

He was battling Vampires.

Dante reached for Alastor on the ground. The Vampires growled and slashed at his hand as he pulled it back quickly.

He noticed all of their feet rise slowly as they prepared to attack.

"Shit."

Dante whipped out Ebony & Ivory as the four creatures leapt at him, ready to take blood….

* * *


	4. Chapter III

**Devil May Cry**

**Tears Of Blood **

**Chapter III**

* * *

A flashy mirage of bullets ripped through the chest of the closest Vampire he could see. The force sent the creature back to the ground. Quickly, Dante kept backing up as the other three still remained air-born with their sharp fangs out.

Dante knew he would have to act quickly.

He pointed his large guns at the two outside Vampires and began to unload as fast as he could. They too met the other on the ground a fair distance away.

The fourth and final Vampire managed to grab Dante by the throat. He rolled to the ground and took the Vampire with him. Using his knees, Dante pushed the Vampire off of him and over his head. It laid on the ground for a moment, then rose.

Dante looked to his other side. The other three were already up and walking toward him. The one with the shredded chest from the bullets was in the middle.

Dante looked at his guns. He slammed them back into their holsters and smiled at the Vampires got closer to him.

"Bring it on."

Dante quickly went into his fighting stance and punched the one vampire to his left in the jaw. It reared back as it spat out blood. He turned to his right and grabbed the closest Vampire of the three and kneed it in the stomach. The creature bent over. Dante uppercutted it in the head. The Vampire fell to the ground.

He quickly looked to his left again and gave his enemy a quick jab to the face. It stumbled backward and fell onto a small pile of wooden crates.

Dante looked to his right again as one of the remaining two Vampires swung at him. Dante moved out of the way and returned a swift punch of his own. The creature attempted a weak kick, which was easily blocked and countered. Dante effortlessly kicked it in the chest.

The defeated Vampire reared back into the other with the shredded chest. Angrily, he threw his companion away. He wanted the Devil Hunter all for himself.

It angrily threw a hard kick at Dante. It connected and Dante found himself breathing heavily for a moment. He quickly grabbed the leg of his enemy and brought his elbow down hard on its kneecap.

The creature roared as its leg bent the other way.

The wrong way.

It stumbled back and fell to its knees. Dante walked up to it and kneed it in the chin. The Vampire slowly fell on its back. Dante took a moment to catch his breath.

But that was all the time his enemies needed to recuperate.

He glanced at the battle scene in the courtyard around him. They were getting up. All of them. Even the one he had just kneed. He shook his head slowly.

"You bastards never learn, do you?" he said aloud. They slowly charged him. Dante closed his eyes and thought.

_Okay. They're Vampires. Bullets don't put them down unless they're silver. What else would work…The Demon I killed before. He had an ax… A wooden-handled ax…_

Dante sprinted over to where the dead Demon beast from before lay in its own pool of blood. He pried the biggest piece of the wooden handle he could find from its body. The sharp end was dripping fresh blood.

He let the first Vampire come near him. When he got close enough, Dante thrust the sharp end of the wooden handle piece into the creature's heart. Its eyes widened as it quickly turned to ash and faded.

He smiled to himself as the other three Vampires stopped dead in their tracks. Dante held up the bloody piece of wood.

"How do you like my stake?" he said as he laughed.

The three rushed him as fast as they could. Dante, surprised by their bravery, quit laughing and jabbed the end into the next closest enemy. It too, like the one before it, crumbled to ash that fell to the ground.

Dante grabbed the second last vampire and pulled it into his hand. He pushed his hand into the chest of it as it screamed. Dante's hand was covered in a charcoal pile of ash that he shook off.

It was only he and the one with the shredded chest left.

Dante threw the bloody piece of wood over his head. It hit a brick wall and rolled onto the ground. The Vampire was shocked. It looked at the wood on the ground, then at Dante.

Dante held out his hands. "Make a move."

The intimidated Vampire hesitated, then screamed and threw a heft hook at his enemy. Dante blocked the punch. He kicked the vermin in the stomach, which sent it back a few feet.

Dante pulled out his guns and pushed them against the Vampire's chest. He again unloaded bullet after bullet on the helpless Vampire, backing it up until it hit the same brick wall where the wooden piece of ax was thrown.

Dante picked it up, then grabbed the filth by the throat and held it up against the brick wall. He put the 'stake' against the Vampire's chest and beat it into its heart with the blunt end of Ebony.

Dante stepped away from it and held his guns at his sides. His work was done.

Just as this thought crossed his mind, he felt something move through both sides of his hair as two real, professional-looking stakes pierced the creature up against the brick wall in the chest. It was quickly reduced to ash. Dante's wooden stake fell to the ground, but the other two remained stuck in the brick wall.

Dante's eyes widened as he realized that the stakes could have easily gone into his head, not past it.

Slowly, he turned around to see the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen standing there, slightly bent over with her hands out. She must have thrown the stakes. She straightened herself out and put her hands on her hips.

She was wearing a pair of skin-tight black leather pants with a red thong built into it that went over top of her pants. Thigh-high leather boots also covered her legs. She was also wearing a skin-tight black leather vest that ended at her midsection and was left open. It was only held together by thin red leather stitching, revealing half of her breasts. Black and red leather gloves covered her hands and ended at her elbows. Two black collars were wrapped around her biceps. There was also a black leather collar around her neck. One of the most striking features about here was her hair. It was brunette with wild, red streaks and was in an untied ponytail. There were two large strands of hair that fell over her eyes. The other most striking feature about her was the large tribal tattoo that started above her eye. It went all the way around it, and ended halfway down her cheek.

Dante stood there in silence.

The woman in black leather shifted her hips and turned her head sideways.

"You must be Dante. It is a pleasure to finally meet you," she said, sporting a small smile. Her voice had a slight accent that Dante quickly picked up on.

Dante finally blinked. "And who, may I ask, are you pretty lady?"

The woman walked up to Dante, put her hand out in the position for a hand shake, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"My name is Kira. I represent the Vampire Nation."

* * *


End file.
